


Take You Home (Be with Me)

by wuvshawt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Actor Kyungsoo, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Chanyeol's guns, Eventual Smut, Fools in Love, Idols, Instagram Influencer Chanyeol, M/M, Meokmul - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, age gap, bodyguard chanyeol, of sort?????, ps: please love this, to avoid spoilers, toben - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvshawt/pseuds/wuvshawt
Summary: Chanyeol is a 32 years old ex police officer.  Kyungsoo is  25 years old blue chip actor. Kyungsoo is in need of a new bodyguard. Chanyeol is in need of a new job.And they met.OrThat one day, when Kyungsoo's new hot bodyguard becomes viral on Twitter and unintentionally becomes an Instagram influencer, making him worried his bodyguard will ask for a resign.On the other hand the said bodyguard is just happy protecting the actor, whom he might has a crush on.





	Take You Home (Be with Me)

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! This fic has been sitting in my folder for MONTHS and I never have the courage to post it because I love the fic so much and the thought of letting people see my most loved work kind of worries me JSDFHFSDSFH ;~; but also, this fic is dedicated to @tiramisoodae!!! She's the one who comes out with that prompt from several chansoo airport previews!! So I have to post it one way or another.
> 
> Well anyway, I hope you guys like the first chapter! It's short but it's meant as an introduction of sort hehe This fic will be updated once per week OR per two weeks >< Please wait for it!

“Candidate #632, please introduce yourself.”

Chanyeol, who has been smiling ever since he steps inside this room, even when the /hot cute/ small guy, who is a well-known actor, also his future employer (if he is accepted, that is), is very indiscreetly judging him with his squint eyes, feels so relief that he’s allowed to speak just when his mouth is tired of having to pull one awkward smile.

“Good day, Sirs. I’m Park Chanyeol, age 32, from Seoul. I was a policeman for 9 years before quitting. I’m at a professional level of 9 martial arts as stated in my resume ther-“

The /hot cute/ small guy interrupts Chanyeol by holding his hand up, his face unreadable. Chanyeol quickly shuts his mouth at that, forehead is starting to wet with cold sweats as he nervously gulps.

This guy, Do Kyungsoo, aside of being well-known for top-notch acting, is also well-known for firing the people who work for him. One mistake done and you’re out. Second chance doesn’t exist with this person.

At least, that’s what the rumours say.

Looking at Kyungsoo now, Chanyeol can’t be blamed for believing the rumors, really.

He begins to scold his sister in his mind for encouraging him to apply for this job. Fuck he should have just interviewed to be a dog trainer like what he originally planned to.

Unemployment is making its way to him. 

He’s truly fucked now.

——

“You’re right. It’s stated in your resume. So you shouldn’t talk about it. Tell me other things. That you don’t state in your resume. Like, what you do as a hobby?” Kyungsoo said as he puts down Candidate #632’s resume, hand grabbing his glasses to put it on. He’s looking at him through his glasses now. His eye muscle is already tired of having to squint to look at this guy.

The guy in front of him looks so nervous and it makes Kyungsoo totally curious as to WHY a guy who was a policeman for 9 years seems to be so nervous for this interview. It’s just a bodyguard???? Interview????

However, Kyungsoo may or may not find it cute.

He blinks at his thought, trying to keep it at the back of his mind.

“Um..I sing while playing my guitar? Or piano? Sometimes drum? It depends on my mood really, the instrument I play, I mean. Uhh, and I teach my dog a few tricks? I have this black poodle-“

Kyungsoo’s eyes brighten at the mention of black poodle. He himself has a black poodle as well and though it isn’t rare for someone to have a black poodle, it catches Kyungsoo’s attention not because of the guy (really Kyungsoo??) but just because he wonders what Meokmul (his black poodle) is doing with his brother now. His brother sucks at taking care of Meokmul so he’s a little worried.

“- and I’m good with guns, being a policeman for 9 years and all that jazz. I...also have..killer guns? See my arms over here. They are so thick and so hard that I sometimes-“

Whatever the candidate spurts about, Kyungsoo is tuning him out, busy with the thought of Meokmul. He’s so worried of Meokmul now. He suddenly remembers his brother is taking Meokmul to the park and she likes to run around. His brother has zero stamina to run after her so Kyungsoo better gets this interview done so he can pick his baby up and cuddle her, before Meokmul went missing (again) at the park.

“He’s hired. Hyung, I need to go.” Kyungsoo said with finality without even looking at his now bodyguard before he walks out from the room.

Oh my god, he misses his baby.

——

“And that’s how I become his bodyguard. It isn’t as interesting as you guys thought it would be but honestly?? This better be a secret between us. Kyungsoo isn’t as interesting too. He literally sleeps, Netflix, works and eats all day long. I mean, I kinda wish he does something dirty like what those rumours say about him so at LEAST I can collect receipts on him and sell it to the press. You know?? Quick money..heh.” Chanyeol scoffs as he looks at the front camera of his phone. He’s doing a live via Instagram with his 300k followers. Yeah, he’s quite famous recently. All thanks to this one fansite of Kyungsoo that published Kyungsoo’s picture with him in the frame on Twitter. The post got almost 257k retweets and it went viral for three weeks among local and international fans.

Chanyeol squints his eyes (a habit he gets from Kyungsoo) as he reads the comment.

“Does that mean all the rumours about him are wrong?”

Chanyeol frowns at that question.

“It’s...totally 100% wrong! Well, except that one rumour about him bullying kids because I SAWWW with my own TWO EYES how he bullies this one child actress who worked with him for a movie!! That poor kid was about to eat a choco pie before he took it from that kid and put it in microwave oven and turned it into a poop??? I mean, what goes in his mind?? For real I-“

A smack lands on Chanyeol’s head before he can continue his word. He hisses from the pain as he sways his hand to hit whoever the person who smacks him but his hand stops mid-air when he notices Kyungsoo is standing behind him.

“O-oh Kyungsoo..hello..? Are you...done with the filming? I didn’t do anything stupid. Don’t worry hehe”

“Stop talking nonsense and put your guns to use. Carry me to the car please, hyung. I’m tired,” Kyungsoo told him with a small pout on his face, his brows furrow.

Oh... Kyungsoo using the word ‘please’ while calling him hyung with that pout on his face is totally Chanyeol’s weakness. Kyungsoo could have asked him to murder someone with that look and Chanyeol will do it in seconds, like, he will not hesitate. Not that Kyungsoo will ever ask him to do that though, Kyungsoo isn’t someone like that.

“Your wish is my command, dear princess.” Chanyeol bows lightly as he quickly clicks the end live button on his phone before locking his phone and slips it in his pocket.

He turns around so his back is facing Kyungsoo before he crouches down, so that Kyungsoo can ride his back.

Kyungsoo quickly gets on his back and Chanyeol lets out a satisfied hum once Kyungsoo is on his back. He can’t help but to feel comfortable whenever Kyungsoo is on his back. Kyungsoo once said Chanyeol’s back is so warm so he’s glad he can provide a quick, totally economical sanctuary for the little guy.

“Was the filming hard, dear princess?” Chanyeol questions, his tone light as an attempt to calm the tired guy.

Kyungsoo just hums as an answer, laying his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, his arms tighten around him. He’s so tired now that he can’t even lift his hand to smack Chanyeol for calling him princess. He usually smacks the older whenever he calls him that. Kyungsoo is no princess. He’s a man who can stand on his own two feet-

Wait. He’s not.

Maybe he is a princess, sometimes. With Chanyeol only.

——

“BREAKING NEWS: Famous Actor, Do Kyungsoo is Being Called Princess by His Bodyguard”

+187373 -23738 Kyungsoo is the nation’s princess wbk!  
↪️ +6935 -9827 Kyungsoo is not a girl so don’t call him princess! He is a man!  
↪️↪️ +10476 -7523 Lol are you dumb? Princess isn’t exclusively for girl/woman. Man/boy can be princess too.

+10685 -89 Kyungsoo’s bodyguard is so fucking handsome…..

+3279 -301 Only Kyungsoo can make this kinda thing a breaking news ㅋㅋㅋ

+2879 -0 Kyungsoo-ya~ your boyfr- I mean, bodyguard is so handsome!! Please tell me where can I find one for myself ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

+8 -197367 Imagine being so thirsty for attention only dickgobbler kyungsoo can relate!  
↪️ +5 -201692 I’m a fan but I agree 😔✊🏼

——

“BREAKING NEWS: Famous Actor Do Kyungsoo is Violent Towards Kids — Confirmed by His Own Bodyguard”

+309658 -38792 Hello this is Do Kyungsoo Fan Union. Please do not interact with this article as we are preparing to sue this site for their infinity attempts of spreading bad rumours of our hardworking Do Kyungsoo. Everyone who wants to help, can send us proofs to better support our case to our email dksfanunion@naver.com and report this article too.

——

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos and comments!! Even a simple heart emoji can make me happy tbh ;; Constructive criticisms are accepted too! I'm not a good author so this kind of comment can really help me to improve my writings ;;


End file.
